FateKaelid: The rebirth of the Einzbern war
by HydraGC
Summary: "Mama what have you hidden from me." Illya asked in fear while Kuro and Miyu eyed the three strangers behind them. The war for the grail will begin but not if the child of thunder ascends into true power.


Chapter 1

" _She will never know of the dangers that fill her life, the horror she has been hidden from and the fate that has been denied. Then again, that is what I wanted, I wanted my daughter to live a happy life, to smile as much as possible. However such things are not for free, my daughter's happiness must be bought tooth and nail. So I fight for her, shielding her from our family's retribution but I am not alone in this war, there are other who fight by my side and together we will keep her safe. Giving her the gift to smile her entire life upon this world."_

Rain shattered gently upon the blackened windows, black clouds gathered overhead. As the street lights gently lit the road. The sound of a revving engine, reved quietly as the passengers waited. The tension built in moving vehicle gathered similar to that of a brooding storm. The driver, a white haired women with bright crimson eyes. She wore a crimson dress, her finger tapped angrily on the wheel as she drove the large black SUV, her charge, sat three young teenagers, two girls, one boy. The two girls sat in the back of the SUV while the boy sat in the front seat. The road in front of them were empty, devoid of any life. The street lights lit dim amber light across the concreted road. The SUV traveled along the desolate landscape towards a beacon of light that was a city just over the cloud covered horizon.

"I don't like this plan….." The driver's voice echoed with annoyance and fear.

"None of us like this lady Irisviel…" The passenger to the side of her replied, a blonde haired boy arched forward as he replied to the driver, his voice equally torn. He held a small golden cylinder in his grip, his knuckles white from our tight he clenched the golden rod.

"I know Isander….I know…" The driver responded, her tone simmering.

"Lady Irisviel, what is the plan?" One of the two girls asked. A girl with a similar hair colour to Irisviel, even her eyes matched Irisviel's.

"Well Kiritsugu has gotten himself captured, and this is the first time since the war has begun that a head of the family is out in the open. We have no other option but to strike now." Irisviel's voice hinged with hints of fear and anger.

"Hmm this is risky…" The third child spoke up, she gently brushed her pink hair out of her face. "This places far too much on a razors edge…"

"We should form a strategy Eleonore, not fall into despair before the fight starts. Do we know how many of guards or mages they have present." Isander responded "Maiya do you think you can scout the area out when we get closer?"

"Hmm I'm still getting used to this mystic code. I would rather use the power I'm more comfortable with rather than a power I've never used before…" Maiya responded as she stared at a small silver bracelet around her left wrist. Engraved in the silver cradle was a small dial with 10 images engraved in a blood ruby. "Arkanious Caller; a weapon we stole a year ago. Blessed with a continues summoning core capable to connect to the throne of heroes, temporarily turning it's wielder into a demi servant once a contract has been struck between myself and a servant. And I can barely use it's power to connect to any other servant, well just a berserker I can manage!" Maiya's voice stung with anger and disappointment at herself.

"As you said yourself it's a new mystic code, it'll take a long time for a master mage to learn how to control all of it. The fact that you've done so much with it so far is something to be amazed by Maiya, stop doubting yourself!" Irisviel responded, her voice held a mixture of tones to encourage the young mage sitting in the back.

"There's black clouds overhead, hmm Isander is that you~?" Eleonore asked with a mischievous smile.

"No, this isn't me." Isander responded.

"Hmm, How fortuitous for us…" Eleonore replied her smile bright.

* * *

The van pulled in front of a barren dockyard, the passengers all stood out to face the empty building, the cold air howled around them with the sent of the sea that hung in the air. The blackened cloud covered sky hid the watching stars. It looked like an abandoned wasteland though to the contradictionary, it was surrounded by black SUVs. The odd sights of a dead building lit by fake light, held an air of superstition. In the shallow light the outfits of the group were easier to see. Isander wore a plain black trench coat with a purple lining. He wore grey shirt and a pair of jeans. Maiya wore a black leather tank top with a white cotton shirt underneath, she also wore a black leather skirt with an black overcoat around it. Eleonore wore a red and black checkered skirt with light grey stockings and cotton t-shirt underneath a black blouse. She had a red ribbon in her hair tying it out of the way of her amber eyes.

"Hmm, are they trying to look like a spooky bunch of warehouse fanatics.." Maiya stated, her arms crossed and a wide smile spread across her face as her silver hair blew in the wind.

"If you were trying to be funny, you failed ...spectacularly" Isander responded with a smile.

"Hmph...well let's begin!" Maiya responded as she rested her left palm upon the bracelet. "Arkanious Caller Activate!" With the order the bracelet glowed brightly in the night sky. In a flash a large silver gauntlet covered most of her arm; a large silver disk sat upon the forearm of the gauntlet. Intended in the disk was 10 symbols.

"Well Maiya's ready...what's our first move Lady Irisviel." Eleonore turned to face the dockyard, she could make out the silhouettes of guards moving among the darkness.

"Maiya,yourself and I will act as the diversion while Isander will break in; find Kiritsugu, rescue him and fall back. If any of you encounter the Arch mage here fall back to either Kiritsugu or myself. Do not engage in any circumstance." Irisviel stated her crimson eyes glaring into the back of Isander's head. "I understand milady.." He replied without turning. The golden rod expanded to the size of a full length spear. Isander spun it for a few seconds, around his one hand. Small blue sparks bounced off his fingers as he did so.

"So how are you two getting their attention?" Isander asked as his body tensed.

"By knocking on the front door.."

"Hmmph how boring." Isander scoughed as he tightened his grip

"What would you do then smart ass." Maiya responded, her response filled with annoyance as she glared at Isander.

"I'll use the roof. Far more entertaining and has an original flair to it." The grin was ear to ear on Isander's face.

"What…?" The two girls asked in confusion.

* * *

The dull sound of blood dripping into the crimson pools beside him, his hand tied to the arm rests, his legs tied to the cold chair he sat upon. They must have been beating him for hours before they even attempted to ask questions. His surroundings were dark, the only light was rested on him from a cracked skylight. The moonlight shown a dark haired man wearing a black shirt and trousers. His right eye was busted and filled with crimson. The iron taste of blood was ever present.

"So Kiritsugu, are you going to remain silent?" The voice was harsh, as if the owner had already ran out of patience. The long silence that followed the question only brought a sigh from the hidden integrator. "You do know, one way or another we will get the grail….."

"You mean my daughter? Illya?" Kiritsugu replied a small smile forming, before he had time to even breath a large metallic pole smacked into his face, spreading blood across the cold floor, increasing the ever crimson pools.

"It is a thing, an item to be used. You had no right to take it from US!" The voice replied with a hiss of pure anger. The very air turned bitter from the screams of rage. Kritisugu coughed up blood before he took deep breath. "She is my daughter, I will protect her from you."

The sound of high pitch static burst violently into life as the shadow hidden questioner raised his voice. "Then we shall kill you and find it afterwards!" Out of the shadows stepped an elderly man with bright silver hair and crimson eyes, he wore a large snow white trench coat.

* * *

The docks were covered with black trench coated guards, each one was a giant of a man. Their heads were balled, and their appearances were so similar it was hard to call them seperate people. Maiya, Eleonore and Irisviel walked casually towards the main door. Two of the many guards patrolling the premises noticed them. They turned in perfect lockfoot marching toward them.

"They look rather strong." Maiya's voice held a hint of fear.

"Yes, but you my dear are stronger." Irisviel replied with a smile as she led the girls ever forward.

"The traitor…..Eliminate." The two guards said in perfect sync as they both grabbed two short silver blades concealed within their coats. Yet, before the could make a move, Irisviel opened her hand to them as a blue energy zigzagged into life quickly forming a giant fist above the guards' heads.

"Yes, I am a traitor.." Irisviel replied heartlessly as the fist crushed the guards in an instant. "Maiya it might be the time to unleash the berserker.."

"Yes, lady Irisviel…" Maiya responded as she knelt down on the ground. The red ruby in the centre of her gauntlet glowed brightly, the silver disk begun to spin as a crimson eight-sided star formed around her, embedded into the cold concrete. " _Connection to the Throne of Heroes established. Divine Core engaged. Mana Levels steady. Selecting Class: Berserker. Contacting Chosen Hero"_ A red energy engulfed Maiya's whole body as the incantation grew in power. " **HERO: HERCULES!"** Maiya's voice boomed through the light as a raw of energy surged toward her. An hollow ethereal image could be seen standing in front of her. A dark skinned giant with great long black hair. His muscles were the size of tree trunks, and in his hand was an enormous butcher's knife of a blade. He was only clade in a metallic kilt.

"Well, let's see what we can do.." Maiya whispered as the image in front of her faded as a red aura pulsed continuously around her."Sync complete."

"Well I better get serious too!" Eleonore pushed her hands through her long pink hair gently grabbing loose strands of hair. With a rush of movement and light, Eleonore twirled on the spot and multiple sparks of pink energy were born into existence as four wireframed birds gently flapped their thin wings beside her.

"Ahhhh Well done Eleonore-chan, you've improved your familiar creation skills, able to create so many at once, I wonder what else you can do?" Irie said with a large smile spreading across her face. She grabbed a large metallic coil, so thin it could of been mistaken for string, with a gentle blow the coil flew in the air, it glowed a gentle blue before it took on shape of large spindle bodied puppets.

"Well let's begin.

* * *

His hurried foot falls echoed as Isander ran through the puddles around the docks, he heard the deafening crunch travel all the way to where he was hiding a few meters from the docks.

"Well I guess it's starting better get a move on." Isander whispered to himself as tightened his grip on the spear. Charges of electricity bounced across his body as he burst forward, pulses dancing as he moved far to quick for anyone to notice, over the commotions coming from the front of the dock. He slammed the spear into a side of the wall using it to drive him skyward. Pulses of blue electricity burst around him allowing him to reach the roof in a matter of seconds. He placed his hand on the cold, rugged roofing. There was on sky light in front of him. "Hmm, Well that's clearly my point of entry."

Isander crouched towards the sky light, a dark purple light could be seen emanating from the room within. The cold, dull metal window into the docks glowed, reflecting whatever was happening within. The black clouds over head begun to unleash the claps of thunder as bolts of lightning descended around the horizon. Blue bolts danced across Isander's right arm, he took a deep breath, his nerves calming down. The cold air above his body stole the warmth from him. The feeling was not unpleasant, too Isander the storm was his power and no cold get harm him.

He placed his hand on the clear, dirt ridden glass of the sky light. Blue sparks burned upon his palm. A high pitch wine burst into existence as the glass shattered, sparks of electricity raining down upon the inhabitants of the dark room. Isander let gravity pull him down as he fell into the room.

The sky light burst open with an ear shattering cry. The Interrogator put his hands to his ears yelling in pain. Kritisugu had no way to deal with the agonising sound. He gritted his teeth as blood ran down from his ears. A blinding azure light shined down a mere instant after the shattering. Kritisugu was forced to close his eyes, in the brief time between the blinding light and glass shattering. A silhouette moved in the chaos. The butt of a golden spear brought into the solar plexus of the interrogator, the sound of enmassed static shock burst throughout the room blasting him through mortar and brick.


End file.
